mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Petey Piranha
Petey Piranha is a giant Piranha Plant that first appeared in Super Mario Sunshine. Super Mario Sunshine In Super Mario Sunshine Petey Piranha was only found in Bianco Hills. He, at this time, was made of Goop. The player could defeat him if he squirts water into his mouth and and gets him fat which makes him fall and ground pounds him while he is fallen. Even though this is episode 2 of Bianco Hills the player can fight Petey Piranha in episode 1 as well. In episode 5 of the same area Petey Piranha returns in which Mario must squirt water into his mouth to wake him up and then when he is flying Mario must squirt water into his mouth causing him to gain weight and fall and Mario must ground pound him and repeat the process 3 more times. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Petey Piranha is unlocked by doing the Star Cup in Mirror Mode. He has the first half of the specials (Etc. Mario, Luigi). His special item is all the special items other characters have. His kart is the Piranha Pipes which is a heavyweight car and his partner is King Boo and both of them are heavyweights. Mario Power Tennis Petey is an unlockable character. He is the most powerful character in the game. His power shot uses the goop seen in Sunshine. Petey Piranha can be unlocked if the player finishes the thunder and fire tournaments in doubles. New Super Mario Bros. Petey Piranha appears at the last castle of world 5. The player can defeat him when his ground pound misses and ground pounds his head or belly. If Mini Mario defeats him world 7 will open. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Petey Piranha appears as the first boss you fight in the Subspace Emissary mode. After Mario is blasted by the cannonball, Petey appears and kidnaps Princess Zelda and Princess Peach in cages. Kirby then has to attack the cages in an effort to free the Princesses, however, only one can be saved, the other is turned into a trophy by Wario. In the Great Maze later in the game the player must face the 7 previous bosses and the first one is Petey Piranha. Super Mario Galaxy He appears as the first boss on planet b or c of the second galaxy when he breaks out of a shell. His weak spot is the tail. Use the same tactics as like in SMB sunshine. Category:Bosses Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time Princess Shroob had Petey Piranha devour Princess Peach in a stadium. Mario, Luigi, and their baby selves then rush into the stadium and try to save Princess Peach by following the creature. However, one of their friends who rushed in before, Kylie Koopa, an ace reporter who is rather impulsive, is swallowed by Petey as well! In the end, Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi manage to defeat Petey and save Kylie and Peach. Petey has a certain weakness against fireballs, possibly because of his flammable nature as a plant.